Misaki Kirihara (Shrek)
MisakiKiriharaRockz's movie-spoofs of "Shrek" It appeared on YouTube on April 2st, 2019. Cast *Misaki Kirihara (Darker than Black) as Shrek *Sabrina (Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Donkey *Dash (The Incredibles) as Princess Fiona (Human) *Goro Kobyashi (Darker than Black) as Princess Fiona (Ogre) *Mrs. Tweety (Chicken Run) as Lord Farquaad *Toothless (How To Train Your Dragon) as Dragon *Periwinkle (Disney Fairies) as Puss In Boots *Zoe (Sesame Street) as Pinocchio *The Oinker Sisters (Sesame Street) as The Seven Dwarfs *Karen Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) as The Big Bad Wolf *Abby Cadabby, Zoe, and Rosita (Sesame Street) as The Three Little Pigs *Miss Piggy, Janice, and Miss Poogy (The Muppets) as The Three Blind Mice *Heather (Over the Hedge) as Gingy *Bryony (Arthur Christmas) as Magic Mirror *Lickboot (Tom and Jerry: the Movie) as Donkey's Old Woman Owner *Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) as Peter Pan *Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) as Tinker Bell *Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) as Prince Charming *Mal (Total Drama) as The Fairy Godmother *Zoey (Total Drama) as King Harold (Human) *Mike (Total Drama) as Queen Lillian *Violet (The Incredibles) as Shrek (Human) *Dot (A Bug's Life) as Donkey (Horse) *Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) as Cinderella *Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) as Snow White *Amy (Total Drama) as Rapunzel *Elmo (Sesame Street) as Doris the Ugly Sister *Vicky (The Fairly Oddparents) as Captain Hook *Madame Gasket (Robots) as Rumpelstilskin Scenes #Misaki Kirihara (Shrek) Part 1 - Opening Credits/(All Star) #Misaki Kirihara (Shrek) Part 2 - The Flying Talking Teen Girl. #Misaki Kirihara (Shrek) Part 3 - The Odd Trio. #Misaki Kirihara (Shrek) Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors #Misaki Kirihara (Shrek) Part 5 - Lady Tweety/Bryony the Magic Girl #Misaki Kirihara (Shrek) Part 6 - Welcome To Duloc #Misaki Kirihara (Shrek) Part 7 - Girls are Like Onions #Misaki Kirihara (Shrek) Part 8 - Crossing The Bridge. #Misaki Kirihara (Shrek) Part 9 - Facing Toothless #Misaki Kirihara (Shrek) Part 10 - Rescuing Dash #Misaki Kirihara (Shrek) Part 11 - Escaping Toothless #Misaki Kirihara (Shrek) Part 12 - Misaki Kirihara Removes His Iron Helmet #Misaki Kirihara (Shrek) Part 13 - Making Camp #Misaki Kirihara (Shrek) Part 14 - Under the Stars #Misaki Kirihara (Shrek) Part 15 - Lady Tweety fantasizes Prince Dash/'''Tweety The V's '''Hellfire. #Misaki Kirihara (Shrek) Part 16 - Monseuir Anut Figg #Misaki Kirihara (Shrek) Part 17 - Heading To Duloc (My Beloved Monster and Me) #Misaki Kirihara (Shrek) Part 18 - Weedrat Dinner. #Misaki Kirihara (Shrek) Part 19 - Sabrina Discovers The Princess' Secret. #Misaki Kirihara (Shrek) Part 20 - Sunrise/Lady Tweety's Proposal Wedding/Wedding Preparation (Hallelujah) #Misaki Kirihara (Shrek) Part 21 - That's What Friends Are For #Misaki Kirihara (Shrek) Part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset #Misaki Kirihara (Shrek) Part 23 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending (I'm a Believer) #Misaki Kirihara (Shrek) Part 24 - End Credits Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoof Category:Shrek Spoofs Category:MisakiKiriharaRockz Category:Female Style Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:Trents gang spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART